In a wireless communication system, such as a long term evolution (LTE) system, an evolved NodeB (eNodeB for short) can allocate air interface resources to a user equipment (UE for short) in a manner of dynamic allocation, that is, to allocate air interface resources to the UE according to a quality of service (QoS for short) parameter corresponding to downlink service data to be sent to the UE, so that the eNodeB can send the downlink service data of the UE to the UE by using the allocated air interface resources.
However, the above method for allocating air interface resources can only guarantee the transmission of the downlink service data on the air interface, but end-to-end transmission between a service server and the UE cannot be guaranteed, causing reduction in service quality of the end-to-end transmission.